In general, electronic devices are provided with various kinds of wireless communication units so as to perform wireless communication functions. In addition, the wireless communication units perform the wireless communication functions with an external counterpart through corresponding antennas. For example, nowadays, a portable terminal is provided with, for example, a communication unit for wireless communication with a base station (e.g., LongTerm Evolution (LTE), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and/or the like), a communication unit for connection with an Internet network (e.g., WiFi, Wibro, Wimax, and/or the like), a communication unit for a short-range communication (e.g., Bluetooth, Near field communication (NFC), and/or the like), a Global Positioning System (GPS) reception unit, and/or the like. The above-mentioned communication units should be provided with antennas for conducting wireless communication with an external counterpart. For example, nowadays, a portable terminal should be provided with a plurality of antennas for conducting a wireless communication function with an external counterpart. Accordingly, miniaturization of the antennas in order to mount a plurality of antennas in the portable terminal is required.
A Planner Inverted F Antenna (hereinafter, referred to as a “PIFA”) is a compact antenna. A PIFA antenna used in the portable terminal requires a physical length corresponding to ¼ of a wavelength of a use frequency (λ=c/(f√{square root over (ε)})). For example, a GPS (e.g., 1.575 GHz band) antenna requires a physical length of 4.7 cm in air, an LTE (e.g., 700 MHz band) antenna requires a physical length of 10.7 cm. Accordingly, nowadays, a portable terminal which should support various wireless communication functions has a problem in that the space occupied by the antennas becomes larger, which makes producing the portable terminal in a compact size difficult. Further, because resonance of an antenna is determined by the physical length of the antenna, there is a problem in that tuning at the time of proceeding development, for example, mold correction, needs much time.
A recently launched smart phone is equipped with an input/output connector for data transmission at the lower end thereof. This is a structure provided considering a user's convenience in using the smart phone and a design of the smart phone and has various advantages. However, due to the connector structure equipped at the lower end, there are problems in that an antenna radiation region positioned at the lower end may be narrowed by being blocked by an electric object or a circuit object and a malfunction may occur under the influence of a neighboring metallic object.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.